


bruised, wounded

by courfeyradical



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, it's also very very short but whatever, yes this is based on a spring awakening song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyradical/pseuds/courfeyradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to break your heart, Benvolio Montague," he says lightly with a grin on his face. </p><p>(Or, short snippets from the beginning to the end of Benvolio and Mercutio's relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruised, wounded

"I’m going to break your heart, Benvolio Montague," he says lightly with a grin on his face. He isn’t sure if he’s really joking, this you know. You know he’s scared that he’s right. You’re not, you’ve never been scared of him. Not in the same way other people fear his temper, sharp tongue, and skill with a blade. No. You’re not afraid of what lies beneath that, either. You’re afraid for him. Pairing a quicksilver temper with a penchant for reckless decisions is dangerous. Mercutio is dangerous. You’re in love with it. With him.

 

"I’m going to wound you," he says with a determined look. He says it because you asked, you know he doesn’t really want to hurt you. But you want to really spar and he’s good at it. You’d ask your cousin but his head is ever up in the clouds. When you’re close, foils caught together and panted breaths mixing in the close space, he says something. It’s quiet and breathy, you almost miss it. "I’m going to be your wound."

 

"You’re gonna bruise me," he gasps in a quiet shock. You lift your head from his neck at the words. You look in askance at his eyes, shadowed and hidden in the dark. He considers it for time than he considers most things. You should be flattered. He nods and you swiftly return to your previous task. You speak softly in a whisper of words breathed out against skin. You don’t know if he hears you. "I’m going to be your bruise."

 

When he told you years ago that he would break your heart, you didn’t know it would be like this. He was smart to fear that he was right, you were foolish not to. There is blood on your hands. You think there is a wound in your chest where your heart used to be. There is an emptiness in your arms where you hold his lifeless form.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at submercutio.tumblr.com :**


End file.
